Today, two or more parties at two or more different locations may each watch the same commercial TV (television) broadcast on their respective TV sets. The two or more parties may contact each other using telephones and discuss, in real time, the commercial TV broadcast that they are all watching. The two or more parties may also contact each other using two-way radios such as, for example, walkie-talkies, citizen band radios, or amateur radios. Also, the two or more parties may use PC's (personal computers) to communicate with each other during the commercial TV broadcast using, for example, instant messaging or email. Each of these methods of communication establishes a communication path that, though concurrent with the commercial TV broadcast, is independent of the commercial TV broadcast.
The creation of a communication link between at least two parties may take many forms. The communication link may be a one-way link from a first party to at least one other party, or a two way-link between two or more parties.
For example, a two-way link may comprise a telephone land-line or cell phone link between a caller at a first location and another person at a second location. Another example of a two-way link is a video conference link between a group of people at a first corporation and another group of people at a second corporation conducting a meeting. A two-way radio link between two children with walkie-talkies is another example. Also, a link from a user's PC to a web page on the Internet is considered a two-way link where the user clicks on certain displayed icons and the web page server sends back the associated information.
A one-way link may comprise, for example, a commercial TV broadcast link from a local TV station to a user's television set in their home. Another example of a one-way link is a one-way commercial radio broadcast link from a radio station to a user's radio in their home. Also, an email link may be considered a one-way link where a user of a PC sends an email message over the Internet, for example, to a second party.
The communication links may be wired or wireless and may also be direct or indirect. For example, a wired link may comprise a cable TV link between a cable head end and a user's television set. A wireless link may comprise, for example, a cell phone connection via a cell tower. A direct link may comprise, for example, a first walkie-talkie communicating via a direct line of sight with a second walkie-talkie. An indirect link may comprise, for example, an Internet communication link from a first PC to a second PC via several servers, routers, and hubs.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.